


Love Lay Me Bind

by Gayboy99



Category: Jongens | Boys (2014)
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayboy99/pseuds/Gayboy99
Summary: Jongens is a truely amazing film about two boys who fall in love over the summer. They met through their running club and the rest is a history of falling in love, hurt, and self discovery. This is my attempt at a sequel since we never got one...Let me know what you think. This fandom is small on its own, but you could probs read this without watching the film.





	Love Lay Me Bind

When I had asked Marc to ride with me, that was all it took. He didn’t ask any questions he just left with me. The relief I felt was unparalleled. I vowed to myself in that moment that I would never do anything to put our relationship in jeopardy ever again. This is what I told him when I dropped him off back at his house, we both knew that we couldn't drive all night. 

I said: “I know what I want now. I want this...I want us. I promise to prove this to you today and everyday after, for as long as you will have me. I love you Marc.” 

He pulled me into his arms and simply said “I love you too.”

 

Marc is the first to pull away. I grab his hand wanting the moment to last a little longer. It is time to go home, I know it and Marc knows it. He gives my hand a reassuring squeeze before he drops it and walks towards his door. 

My mind is hazy as I drive the moped home. I kill the engine about 100 meters down the road from my house. I don’t want to wake up my dad and face the inevitable fight. I guess a part of me knows that he is probably up waiting for me.

As soon as the door opens my dad pulls me into a bone crushing hug and says with a shaky voice, “Oh Sieger I was so worried.”

“I’m sorry pa,” I manage to say. My voice sounds dead even to my own years.

My dad pulls away and pushes me to sit in one of the dining room chairs. “Sieger, I know something has been eating away at you. Patience hasn’t gotten me anywhere, so we aren’t going to leave this table until you talk to me,” this is the sternest voice he has ever used with me. I can’t bring myself to look at him, but I can imagine the dark circles that must be around his eyes and the way his brow must be crinkled in worry.

“It’s a long story,” I say in little more than a whisper.

“I have all the time in the world,” my dad says without missing a beat.

“I don’t know where to start,” I sigh.

“Think about it for a minute,” he encourages. “Whatever it is. I promise I will listen.”

“I’m gay!” I blurt out without thinking. For months I felt those two words boiling up in my throat and honestly all I feel is relieved when they finally come out. I find myself smiling and nervously giggling, maybe this isn’t the best response but I can't help myself.

“Oh Sieger,” my dad says with a deep sadness in his eyes. He pulls me into a hug and I lean into it thankful for his response. “I love you son. Is this what this has all been about? Were you worried about what I’d think? Because you never ever have to worry about me loving you...you know that right?”

“I do know that pa,” I sigh sitting back in my chair, my dad still has his hand resting on my arm. “I don’t know, I guess I always knew that you would be okay with it. The real reason I’ve been acting so weird is...well...because I have fallen in love.”

“That's truly amazing!” He beams. “That can’t have been easy for you two, figuring everything out.” I can tell he is a little nervous talking about romance with me, but I am thankful that he is trying so hard. 

“No...well I guess it was always only me being the shithead. I don’t know...I was so confused, but he has been amazing. He has been so patient with me ever since the beginning. I don’t know what I did to deserve him. Thats where I’ve been tonight. I went to go apologize and see if he could forgive me. By some miracle he did. I really am sorry I made you worry so much,” I ramble on finally finding the words for the way I have been feeling for months.

“I will always worry about you Sieger, it's my job. I’m happy for you, he sounds like a special boy,” he says with a smile.

“He is pa.”

“What's his name?”

“Marc.”

“Well I’d love to meet him.”

 

As I lay in my bed this night, I feel lighter than I ever have before. Today I figured out how to be more myself. I feel more myself than I ever have before. I still have a long way to go, but I know what I have to do. Everyday from now on I have to live my truth. I have to try to be honest, if I can be honest, maybe I can stop hurting those who are around me. I know I have hurt more than just myself this summer.


End file.
